new_rock_cityfandomcom-20200215-history
New Rock City Wiki
articles & edits since 9 February 2014. ---- Click >HERE< to get detailed info on the NEW Timed Quests! MusicDaySplash.PNG|Music Day Timed Quest page|link=Music Day TalentShowSplash.PNG|Talent Show Challenge Timed Quest page|link=Talent Show EyeDoctorSplash.PNG|Eye Doctor: Meadow 3 Timed Expansion Challenge page|link=Eye Doctor TrapperCelebratesTheMusicDaySplash.PNG|Extra Celebration Timed Quests|link=Timed Quests ---- ~'' ''Made for players, by players ~ New Rock City is a city building simulation game found on Facebook. The game was opened to play on Feb. 6, 2014. Set in a prehistoric city destroyed by an unknown lizardy enemy, your job is to restore the town and make it flourish. You have a series of quests to set you on your way to becoming the best cave-mayor you can be. There are items to craft, buildings to build, land to clear, resources to gather, animals to tend and much more. All while fending off the attacks of your adversary, who will send giant lizards and pterodactyls to disrupt your progress. Like all social games, no city can be built alone. You need the help of your friends to get needed crafting items and that all important gift of more energy. Gather your friends and begin building a new cave society! *Quests *Timed Quests *Houses *City Buildings *Estates & Buildings *Crafting *Expansion Maps *Expansion by List *Crop Profit Chart *Resource Buildings *Goods Detail List *Special Decorations *Quest Reward Decorations *Resources *City Building Profit Chart *Animals *Crops *Goods *Characters *Hints & Tips *The Port *Asked Items December 14, 2016 - ' A lot of small changes have been implemented in this update throughout the whole game. Expansion prices (these have been fluctuating a lot lately), time and goods required for some Resource Buildings, build requirements for some Houses, Crafting recipes, etc. If you catch something that requires updating, please let us know. Thanks! '''June 6, 2016 - '''Some of you may have noticed the changes in the store and changes to the limits on decor items. A few items removed from the store affect the progression quests. If you are a player on the facebook platform, I've gotten links to help you through the quest. You can find them on the NRC Wiki page on facebook or on the wall at the New Rock City Gazette . Don't sell off the obsolete decor items. The limits will be changing again soon and I wouldn't want you to sell something useful! '''April 12, 2018 -' I have decided that it's been almost 2 years since our last "update" notification, and that it is long overdue. First I want to mention that our Cecili, yes the Wikier extraordinaire has finally decided to retire from the New Rock City Wiki. From the beginning Cecili has worked tirelessly and unselfishly to make this the best possible guide for all New Rock City players. She made this decision around February, and I failed to mention it because I wanted to see if we would crash and burn after her departure. Her tutelage prowess has proven itself as we seem to be fairing pretty well. We are hoping to keep the same standard of excellence that she inspired in us. If any of you see anything that needs to be updated, corrected, or added to the New Rock City Wiki please let us know. Remember, we don't get any advanced notice about the game, and are learning things as you are. ~''The Crew...Dottie and James''~ Latest Activity '''Like us on Facebook to get quest updates on your news feed! Facebook What is your favorite City Building? Stall (80c, 10 goods, 5 min) Candy Shop (250c, 55 goods, 1 hour) Preschool (260c, 40 goods, 1 hour) Amusement Park (360c, 150 goods, 3 hours) Spa Resort (590c, 100 goods, 10 hours) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Commentary